X Men First Class: Alzamiento del Tsunami
by Survivor99
Summary: -Eres la criatura más asombrosa que he visto en toda mi vida, Katrina –declaró Erik. -Soy la mutante más peligrosa que has visto en tu vida –corrigió la joven. ¿Qué pasaría si ciertas mutantes estuvieran con los X Men, si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido como se suponía que debían ocurrir? Pre Charles/Oc y Erik/Oc
1. El Encuentro

**Disclaimer y todas esas cosas: sólo me pertenecen mis OCs. Si no, Charles no se hubiera quedado calvo... ¬¬**

**Capítulo 1. El Encuentro.**

Leanne miró orgullosa a su hermana. Estaban en el conservatorio de Nueva York y Alice estaba haciendo la prueba de ingreso. Su instrumento era el violín; de él podía sacar toda clase de sonidos, interpretar cualquier partitura de forma perfecta. Llevaba practicando años y medio para esa prueba, casi sin salir de casa, aunque había merecido la pena. Su profesora, una joven francesa llamada Emma, afirmaba que jamás había visto a nadie con su talento. Era obvio que había nacido para ello. No como Leanne, que era un bicho raro a secas. Ambas eran mutantes, sí, pero lo de Alice podía llegar a serles útil. Leanne era un monstruo. Si no, ¿por qué las había echado de casa su padre? Oh, sí, claro, porque ella se las apañó para destrozar todo el barrio.

De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte grito femenino y Leanne se inclinó sobre la barandilla con aprensión. Se quedó boquiabierta. El brazo de la asustada Alice había desaparecido, y empezaba a desaparecer una de sus piernas. No, más que desaparecer, se habían hecho invisibles. Oh, no. ¡No, no, no, no!

El resto de opositores se cernieron discretamente sobre ella para horror de Leanne. Sabía lo que le pasaba a las personas como ella, como ellas. Una vez desvelaban sus poderes, eran víctimas de constantes ataques, asesinatos. La gente les tenía miedo.

Leanne bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, escuchando los gritos de Alice, un montón de golpes, cosas que se rompían, gente amontonándose. Cuando vio la escena, gritó y se lanzó sobre la turba, intentando apartarlos de Alice. Un joven la pateaba en el suelo, mientras que una mujer de mediana edad la golpeaba brutalmente con un bastón. Alice se había encogido en el suelo, intentando protegerse la cabeza con los brazos. Una de las mujeres del jurado agarró a Leanne por los hombros y la apartó.

-¡Tranquila, chica, ellos se ocuparán del monstruo! –exclamó. Leanne se revolvió de entre sus brazos, gritando.

-¡No! ¡Dejadla en paz! –el aire del conservatorio empezó a moverse, formando remolinos de polvo a su alrededor- ¡DEJADLA EN PAZ!

**Fuera del conservatorio.**

-¡Ah! –Charles se llevó una mano a la sien en un gesto de dolor. Erik frunció el ceño ante su reacción mientras su amigo señalaba hacia el conservatorio- Están ahí dentro, Erik, tenemos que entrar. Las cosas se van a poner muy fe…

De pronto, los cristales del ventanal del conservatorio estallaron y cayeron sobre ellos. Un viento increíblemente fuerte que arrastraba cenizas y ramas los derribó, mientras empezaba a llover. La gente salió del conservatorio gritando huyendo de una joven de la que provenía el viento, el fuego y alrededor de la cual crecían ramas. Estaba llorando, abrazada al cuerpo inmóvil de otra chica algo mayor que ella. Incluso desde su posición, Charles pudo ver que tenía el cuello en un ángulo antinatural, roto. Estaba muerta.

-¡CHARLES, PARA ESTO! –gritó Erik, agarrándose a un banco para no salir volando.

Llevándose la mano a la sien, Charles intentó calmar a la joven. Su mente estaba inmersa en el más profundo caos, era presa del dolor y de la furia. No le quedó otra que dormirla mentalmente. La joven cayó hacia un lado, inconsciente.

-Vamos a por ella, tenemos que sacarlas de aquí –instó Erik. Media hora después, se dirigían en el coche de Charles a toda pastilla hacia el siguiente mutante.


	2. Lacasitos y Ventanas Rotas

**De nuevo, los X Men no me pertenecen. Que pena :(**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Lacasitos y ventanas rotas.**

Leanne abrió ligeramente los ojos al escuchar una conversación, el característico sonido de la carretera y de la radio. Se apartó el pelo negro de los ojos y se extrañó al ver el sol cayendo hacia el horizonte. Los rayos caían a plomo sobre ella, calentando su piel y dándole una sensación de seguridad, de… Hogar, que hacía mucho que non sentía. Sonrió unos segundos, pero se incorporó dando un fuerte respingo.

-¿Dónde estoy? –miró a un lado y a otro, sólo para ver carretera a través de las ventanas de un coche- ¿¡Dónde estoy!?

-Leanne, tranquilízate –pidió un hombre desde el asiento del conductor, mirándola desde el retrovisor. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos de un azul cielo bastante tranquilizador que casi lograron que confiara en él al instante.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –gruñó Leanne.

-Somos mutantes, como tú –explicó.

-Pensé que era evidente -gruñó el hombre que se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. Este parecía algo mayor que el primero y tenía el cabello de un tono más arenoso. Leanne no pudo verle el rostro ya que no se giró, pero no le importó, ya que las palabras de conductor la habían dejado sin aliento.

-Hay… ¿Hay más? Pensé que estábamos solas -dijo, más para sí misma que para los dos hombres.

-Parece haber una cierta tendencia en los nuestros a pensar que son los únicos que existe –la voz del conductor tenía cierto matiz divertido. Leanne lo fulminó con la mirada y el pobre hombre suspiró- Charles Xavier, telépata. Él es Erik Lehnsherr.

-¿Y tú que haces? –preguntó Leanne al copiloto.

-Controlo el metal –de pronto, el colgante metálico de Leanne se dobló sobre sí mismo para volver a su forma original al momento.

-¿Dónde está Alice? –preguntó la joven, todavía sin fiarse de aquel par- ¿Dónde está mi hermana, porqué no está conmigo?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó Charles. Leanne negó con la cabeza, y el telépata miró a Erik con el pesar en sus ojos- Leanne… Tu hermana estaba muerta cuando llegamos.

Leanne sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago, el hielo descendiendo por su garganta, una curiosa sensación de vacío en su mente. Apenas fue consciente de la lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, antes de soltar un sollozo y acurrucarse contra la ventana. Los ojos le picaban, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de pegarle a algo. Sus manos empezaron a calentarse peligrosamente, pero la temperatura descendió en cuanto Leanne cerró fuertemente los ojos, mordiéndose el labio con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. No allí, al menos.

-Eh… -dijo Charles mientras sacaba un mapa. A su alrededor, de pronto, surgió una ciudad cualquiera- Tenemos que recoger a otra persona, ¿prefieres quedarte en el coche o…?

Leanne negó fuertemente con la cabeza. No quería quedarse sola.

-Creo que es una chica –comentó Charles, intentando en vano distraerla- Más o menos de tu edad…

Erik le dio una mirada elocuente, como diciendo "Déjalo ya, que no vas a conseguir nada". Charles suspiró, aparcó el coche frente a la Universidad de Nueva York y todos bajaron. Leanne pensó que no les iban a dejar pasar de buenas a primeras, pero sólo hizo falta que Charles se llevara los dedos a la sien y mirase intensamente a la recepcionista para que esta les diera un nombre y una habitación.

-Orya Ivanova, habitación 213.

-Gracias –asintió Charles- Olvídenos.

Leanne pudo ver según se alejaban por el pasillo cómo la expresión de la pobre mujer se quedaba en blanco, para luego mirar a su alrededor con cierto aire despistado. Charles los guió por la residencia hasta el segundo piso, yendo a una habitación al fondo del pasillo. Antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta esta se abrió y una chica que arrastraba una maleta apareció frente a ellos. Tenía el pelo castaño más largo que Leanne, ondulado y casi por la cintura, unos amables ojos verdes y la piel levemente bronceada. Llevaba en la cabeza un gorrito blanco con pelo que a Leanne le recordó levemente a los que salían en las películas rusas. Claro que con ese apellido, seguramente era rusa.

-Является профессор Ксавье, не так ли? –preguntó. (Es el profesor Xavier, ¿verdad?)

Charles alzó una ceja antes de responderle a la joven en su mismo idioma.

-Позвони мне Чарльз. Вы знаете, что мы пришли? –(Llámame Charles. ¿Sabes a lo que venimos?). La joven sonrió.

-Da, claro que sí. Llevo escuchando vuestros pensamientos desde que aparcasteis el coche. No puedo controlar eso, lo siento –se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿debo suponer que quieres venir con nosotros? –Charles se cruzó de brazos y la joven asintió.

-Por supuesto.

Volvieron al coche (Charles tuvo que desmemorizar de nuevo a la pobre recepcionista) mientras Orya les contaba un poco de su vida. De lo que Leanne se enteró fue que su familia venía de Rusia, pero habían emigrado a América cuando ella tenía quince años, y que estaba empezando su segundo curso en Psicología avanzada, cosa que tenía algo que ver con su mutación. Orya miró un par de veces a Katrina, pero no dijo nada. Sólo le sonrió y le pasó una bolsa de lacasitos, intentando animarla un poquito. Los compartieron en silencio hasta que se acabaron, cuando entraron en la base de la CIA. Charles paró el coche y bajaron, Orya cargando con su maleta y Leanne frotándose los brazos. Vaya si tenía frío. Una joven rubia se acercó corriendo y abrazó a Charles con fuerza, antes de mirar a Leanne y a Orya con desconfianza.

-¿Y vosotras sois… ? –preguntó. Charles le dirigió una mirada bastante explícita, y segurísimo que estaba hablando con ella mentalmente. La joven pasó de la desconfianza a la alegría, y de ahí al horror.

-Mi… Mi nombre es Raven Xavier –se presentó a duras penas- Encantada de conoceros.

-Orya Ivanova.

-Leanne… Martin –susurró la otra joven. No había usado su verdadero apellido desde los catorce años, pero dado que estaba en las instalaciones de la CIA, mejor no arriesgarse. Raven las arrastró al interior de la base y horas después eran presentadas a todo el mundo. Había cuatro jóvenes; uno moreno y con gafas que las saludó amablemente, uno pelirrojo que a Leanne le dio la sensación de que era una de esas hormonas con patas, un chaval negro alto y delgado, casi como un tallo de trigo, y otro rubio que no dijo nada pero las miró con interés. También había una chica muy joven que de ninguna manera pasaba de los dieciocho años, con el cabello castaño largo y liso, y otra más mayor, morena y enteramente vestida de negro.

-¡Ey, ahora somos agentes del gobierno! –exclamó Raven- ¡Necesitamos un nombre en clave! Y yo seré Mystique.

-¡Mierda, yo quería ser Mystique! –exclamó el joven pelirrojo, Sean. Todos se echaron a reír.

-Te aguantas –dijo Raven- Yo soy mucho más misterioso que tú.

Se transformó en Sean con una especie de destello azul, para sobresalto de los que se hallaban alrededor. Todos aplaudieron y Raven volvió a su aspecto normal.

-Darwin, ¿tú qué dices? –preguntó. El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, Darwin ya es un apodo. Y en fin, no me va mal. Por lo de la adaptación. Fijaos en esto.

Se levantó, caminó hacia la pecera y metió la cabeza dentro. Le salieron branquias y sonrió a los demás mientras respiraba bajo el agua.

-¡Mola! –gritó Orya entre los aplausos. Darwin sacó la cabeza del agua y la sacudió.

-Oye, ¿y tú, Orya?

-No sé –la rusa se encogió de hombros- Lo mío es algo parecido a lo de Charles. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con las mentes.

-¿Cómo con las mentes? –preguntó Sean. Orya sonrió.

-Eres una gallina –dijo. Sean se quedó tieso como un palo antes de empezar a cacarear como tal y a hacer como que tenía alas. Se puso a comer de uno de los cuencos como un animal, haciendo que Alex casi se meara de risa.

-Esperad, que hay más –dijo Orya. De repente estaban en medio de una selva tropical. Hank miró a su alrededor, alucinado, antes de andar un poco.

-¡Cuidado, eso es –intentó advertir Orya antes de que se escuchara un fuerte estruendo- La nevera…

La imagen se disolvió y todos rieron al ver al pobre Hank en el suelo, delante de la nevera, frotándose la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó. Orya asintió mirando a Alex. Este empezó a reírse a carcajadas sin ningún motivo aparente, sin ser capaz de parar. Orya miró a Mandy, que al momento se puso a llorar.

-¿Empática? –preguntó Sean, que por fin había dejado de cacarear, mientras todos aplaudían.

-Sep. Lo siento chicos –se disculpó Orya, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-¡Mentalista! –gritó Raven- ¡Tu nombre tiene que ser Mentalista! Mandy, ¿y tú?

-Yo seré Oráculo –decidió Mandy. Darwin alzó una ceja- Puedo ver el futuro –la niña se encogió de hombros y Sean brincó.

-¡Guau! ¿Voy a tener una novia que está buena?

Mandy inclinó la cabeza, como si viera algo que los demás no, y frunció el ceño.

-No puedo verla, pero sí a tu hija –comentó. Sean se cayó del sofá entre las risas de los demás.

-¡Soy muy joven para tener una hija! –gimió.

-¿Y tú, Sean? –preguntó Leanne. Sean suspiró.

-Mi nombre será… Banshee.

-¿Por qué quieres llamarte como un espíritu aullador? –preguntó Hank.

-Será mejor que os tapéis los oídos.

Todos se taparon los oídos, intrigados. Sean se agachó y se colocó frente a las copas. Cogió aire, silbó y rompió la ventana.

-¡Mierda, he vuelto a fallar! –protestó. Todos gritaron y aplaudieron- Te toca –señaló a Ángel.

-Mi nombre artístico es Ángel, y me cuadra –dijo la joven quitándose la chaqueta. El tatuaje de su espalda se desprendió, formando dos pares de alas que se agitaron.

-¡Puedes volar! –gritó Raven. La joven asintió.

-Y… -escupió una bola de ácido hasta la estatua del jardín. Leanne sonrió.

-Mola.

-¿Y tú nombre? –le preguntó Ángel a Hank.

-¿Qué tal Pies Grandes? –preguntó Alex. Raven lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de los tíos con pies grandes. Y los tuyos... ¡Son diminutos! -dijo con falsa dulzura.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír y Alex se puso granate. Raven le dedicó una mirada tímida al pobre Hank, que se puso rojo.

-Y tú, Leanne, ¿cuál es tu don? –preguntó Darwin. Leanne frunció el ceño.

-No se sí…

-¡Oh, vamos, todos lo estamos haciendo! –gritó Sean. Raven frunció el ceño.

-Qué mal ha sonado...

-Está bien, está bien –Leanne extendió las manos y se concentró, intentando que no fuera excesivo. De todas formas, una llamarada de metro y medio se formó en su mano, requemando el techo entre las exclamaciones de los demás. Mandy se apartó con un respingo. El agua salió de la pecera para envolverse en torno a la otra mano de Leanne, que les señaló con la cabeza el bonsái del patio. Este empezó a crecer y a crecer hasta los diez metros, por lo menos, y se puso a menearse al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la radio. Un tornado que mandó la mesa al otro lado de la habitación acabó la pequeña demostración.

-¡Controlas los elementos! –saltó Hank, y Leanne asintió.

-Elemental –saltó Orya. Todos la miraron extrañados- Oh, vamos, cae de cajón.

-Y por cierto, voy a cambiarme el nombre –informó Leanne- No… No quiero volver a ser Leanne nunca más –miró al suelo.

-Y… ¿Cómo quieres llamarte? –preguntó Raven. Leanne frunció el ceño hasta que se le ocurrió.

-Katrina –saltó- Katrina Alice… Holmes. Eso es –sonrió. Katrina había sido el nombre de su única amiga de la infancia. Alice, evidentemente, era en honor de su hermana. No iba a olvidarla. Y Holmes... Bueno, le gustaba Sherlock Holmes. Aquel apellido le traía a la memoria muchas tardes leyendo con su hermana.

Mandy volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Katrina. En el 2005, el huracán llamado Katrina destrozará la costa Sur de los Estados Unidos.

-…

-Eh… ¿No habría que avisar a alguien del huracán?

-Hombre, casi mejor que esperamos a dentro de unos cuantos años, ¿no? ¿Y tú, Alex?

El rubio se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

-No es algo que pueda hacer aquí –dijo.

-¿Y en el patio? –propuso Katrina.

-No creo que…

-¡Oh, venga ya! –gritó Sean- ¡Alex, Alex, Alex…!

-¡Está bien, está bien! –Alex saltó a través de la ventana- Pero cuando os diga os apartáis.

-¿Qué irá a hacer? –preguntó Ángel. Katrina se encogió de hombros mientras Alex se colocaba frente a la estatua.

-Echaos atrás –ordenó mientras se posicionaba. Todos se retiraron, para volver a asomarse al momento. Alex gruñó- ¡Apartaos! –no lo hicieron- Lo que sea…

Apretó los puños y empezó a balancearse en amplios movimientos circulares, al tiempo que dos enormes círculos al rojo vivo empezaron a oscilar a su alrededor cada vez más rápido. Hizo un movimiento brusco y salieron disparados en todas direcciones, quemando paredes y rompiendo ventanas. Uno incluso partió la estatua por la mitad. El bloque de metal cayó al suelo, ardiendo y girando sobre sí mismo mientras los adolescentes chillaban y aplaudían como locos. Katrina sonrió mientras se esfumaba en las sombras. Tenía una idea, y el que Raven pusiera la radio a tope en ese momento y montara una pequeña fiesta le venía muy bien.

* * *

-¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado aquí!? –gritó Moira. Hank se apresuró a bajar la música, mientras que los demás bajaron de sillones y mesas a toda prisa para quedarse mirando de hito en hito a Charles, Erik y Moira. Esta última tenía un cabreo bastante importante y una expresión que a todos les recordó a la de una madre- ¿¡Y alguien quiere contarme qué le ha pasado al patio!? –señaló la estatua destrozada y el bonsái bailarín.

-Fueron Alex y Leanne –saltó Hank. Alex le gruñó y Ángel soltó una risita.

-Havok y Katrina, alias Elemental –corrigió Raven- Ahora todos tenemos nombres. He pensado que tú, Charles, eres el Profesor X, y a ti te va Magneto –señaló a Erik.

-Excepcionales –Erik puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Y dónde está Leanne… Katrina… como quiera que se llame?

-Estaba… -Sean miró hacia el patio, buscándola con la mirada. Todos miraron a su alrededor, desconcertados, hasta que una voz surgió de las sombras del patio.

-Estoy aquí –esa era Katrina.

-Recoged todo esto –ordenó Charles. Tenía en su rostro una expresión dura, decepcionada- Espero más de vosotros.

Los tres adultos se fueron de la habitación. Moira frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero dónde está esta chica?

-¡Que estoy aquí! –gruñó la joven. Estaba apoyada contra la pared que hacía esquina con la ventana del salón, sentada en el suelo y con varios libros a su alrededor. Se encogió un poco al notar todas las miradas a su alrededor- ¿Qué? Resulta que la CIA tiene algunos títulos bastante buenos en la sala de descanso.

Erik se agachó un momento y estudió los títulos con interés. La mayoría eran de Arthur Conan Doyle, en su mayoría Sherlock Holmes, pero también había unos cuantos de Agatha Cristie y uno de Mary Shelley que se apostaba algo a que era Frankenstein. El libro que Katrina tenía en manos era El Escarabajo de Oro, de Edgar Allan Poe. Charles alzó una ceja.

-Me sorprende que a alguien de tu edad le interesen estos títulos –comentó.

-Las cosas buenas lo son, tengan cincuenta años o sean del mes pasado –Katrina se encogió de hombros- Aparte de que me gustan los acertijos de Sherlock Holmes.

Se levantó de golpe, sacudiéndose los pantalones y metiendo los libros en una mochila.

-Mejor voy a ayudarles a recoger –dijo- Hasta mañana.

Y tal como apareció, se fue. Moira tartamudeó.

-Sí, no está en su mejor momento –comentó Charles, entristecido. Erik frunció el ceño.

-El monstruo de Frankenstein…

* * *

**¿Qué os parece? El "colgante metálico" aparecerá más tarde, así como en mis otras historias. Todo está muy... Relacionado. Vale, el otro día leí Sherlock Holmes y puede que me flipara un poco... Aparte de que tuve clase en el laboratorio y me parece que respiré demasiado amoníaco... no me hagáis caso. ¡Review, plisss! Por cierto, la música que sonaba en la radio, la de la fiesta... Siempre imaginé que era algo como "This Boots Are Made For Walking" o algo así :)**


	3. Fuerza G y Hormona con Patas SL

**De nuevo, no me pertenecen los X Men y blablabla... **

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Fuerza G y "Acero para barcos, Hormona con Patas S.L"**

Las cosas mejoraron un poco tras la decepcionante actitud de los jóvenes. Orya, toda eficiencia, hizo que recogieran toda la basura en media hora, colocaran los sillones y repararan las sillas. Al día siguiente no había rastro de la fiesta que había tenido lugar.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Raven amablemente, acercándole un café a Katrina. La joven llevaba hora y media sentada en el sofá al estilo de los indios, sin moverse, tan sólo ojeando los libros. Sonrió un poco ante la llegada de su amiga. Era evidente que sus lloros nocturnos habían sido escuchados, apostaba, por todos los presentes.

-Si –masculló dándole un sorbo al café.

-¿Puedo? –Raven señaló la chapa. Katrina asintió con la cabeza y la rubia la cogió, quedándose boquiabierta- Esto… ¡Esto es la chapa de identificación del Capitán América!

-¿Qué? –Sean se abalanzó sobre ellas- ¡Mola! ¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Al principio era de… De Alice –Katrina dijo el nombre con esfuerzo, casi despellejándose la lengua en el intento- Nos la dio nuestra madre antes de morir, era su hermana.

-¿Eres la sobrina del Capitán América? –Raven se quedó pasmada- Qué fuerte.

-En realidad casi no lo conocí –Katrina se encogió de hombros- Yo nací en el 43, tenía dos años cuando desapareció.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Darwin, apartando la mirada del pinball. Todos miraron a su alrededor, tratando de escuchar- Algo no va bien.

Todos se dirigieron a la ventana y husmearon a través de ella en cuanto Darwin apartó las cortinas. Hubo un momento de tenso silencio.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hank, señalando a algo oscuro en el cielo. Ese algo cayó a plomo delante de la ventana desde al menos doscientos metros, quedando destrozado e irreconocible. Era el agente de la CIA, y su sangre estaba manchando la ventana. Raven soltó un grito histérico mientras todos se apartaban corriendo de la ventana. Ella y Ángel se taparon la boca con las manos. Orya vomitó.

-Oh, mierda –exclamó Katrina sin inmutarse demasiado. Más cuerpos siguieron cayendo en el jardín, todos muriendo al instante.

-¡Atrás, atrás, nos están atacando! ¡No salgáis de esa sala! –gritó otro de los agentes de la CIA mientras un montón de hombres armados entraron en el jardín. Un mutante de piel roja, cola y cargando con dos espadas empezó a aparecer y desaparecer, matándolos fácilmente.

Los agentes empezaron a disparar. Mandy gritó mientras todos se tiraban detrás del sofá. Katrina vio a Darwin delante de ellos, con los brazos abiertos para intentar protegerlos. La ventana saltó en pedazos y Raven se echó a llorar. A través de la otra ventana, pudieron ver un tornado destrozando Cerebro. En el jardín, el mutante rojo seguía masacrando a los agentes.

-¡Y una mierda quedarnos! –gritó Darwin- ¡Corred!

Salieron a todo correr de la sala, sólo para verse retenidos por los agentes de la CIA, que los instaban a volver atrás. Se escuchó una explosión brutal muy cerca de ellos, provocando que el suelo temblara. Katrina estaba desorientada; era un mar de fuego, gritos y sollozos de Raven. Acabaron volviendo a la sala al no haber otra salida. La situación en el jardín seguía igual, pero el tornado se acercaba peligrosamente a la base. Un agente se vio atrapado por él y fue lanzado contra la ventana, rompiéndola. Un hombre con traje gris entró tranquilamente por la recién rota ventana, colocándose la chaqueta y la melena castaña. El mutante rojo entró por la otra ventana con las espadas en alto. Se escucharon varios disparos desde fuera de la puerta.

-¡Espere, espera, espere! –gritó un hombre- ¿Quiere a los mutantes? ¡Están ahí dentro, pero a los demás déjenos marchar! ¡No somos una amenaza!

Se escuchó el sonido que provocaría un cuerpo estampándose contra la pared y rompiéndose el cuello. La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre con traje negro y un extraño casco metálico. Se quedó unos segundos mirando a los mutantes.

-¿Dónde está el telépata? –preguntó.

-No está –informó el mutante rojo.

-Lástima –comentó el hombre del casco- Pero así podré quitarme este ridículo casco.

Se lo quitó, se atusó el cabello y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes –dijo- Me llamo Sebastián Shaw, y no vengo a haceros daño –aseguró mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

-¡Alto ahí! –gritó un agente en el jardín.

-Azazel –ordenó Shaw con un gesto casi aburrido. El mutante rojo se teletransportó hasta el hombre y lo atravesó con una de sus espadas antes de volver a la sala.

-Monstruo –masculló Orya con su acento ruso. Dio un respingo cuando Azazel apareció delante de ella.

-Es agradable ver a una compatriota –sonrió malévolamente, exhibiendo un marcado acento ruso.

-No hay orgullo alguno en compartir madre patria con gente como tú –escupió Orya, toda patriotismo.

-Señoras, señores –Shaw calmó la situación- Se acerca una revolución. Cuando la humanidad descubra lo que somos capaces de hacer, cada cual deberá decidir. Ser esclavo, o reinar sobre ellos. Podéis elegir libremente pero si no estáis con nosotros estáis por definición contra nosotros. Así que podéis quedaros, y luchar por la gente que os odia y os teme, o podéis uniros a mí y vivir como reyes. Como reinas –miró directamente a Ángel. Esta se mordió el labio y miró al suelo durante unos segundos. Después, muy despacio, alargó una mano que fue estrechada por Shaw, que la llevó junto a Azazel.

-¿Estás loca? –exclamó Mandy.

-¡Ángel!

-¿Estás de coña?

-Vamos –espetó la morena- Este no es nuestro sitio, y no es nada de lo que debamos avergonzarnos.

Darwin alargó la mano hacia ella, pero Ángel lo ignoró.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –masculló Raven.

-Ah, se me olvidaba –Shaw alzó un dedo antes de girarse- Tengo entendido que se encuentra entre nosotros la célebre causante de la explosión de Iowa, en el 57. ¿No es así, Leanne?

La joven frunció las cejas, echándose hacia atrás.

-Katrina. Y sí –espetó con rabia- Soy una maldita bomba de relojería, ¿algún problema?

-Al contrario, me resulta encantador el hecho de que tengamos eso en común -Shaw sonrió- ¿Y no quieres vengarte de aquellos que os echaron de vuestro hogar, que atentaron contra vuestras vidas? ¿Aquellos que mataron a tu hermana?

-¡Cállate! –Katrina pateó el suelo provocando una pequeña onda sísmica que hizo que todo en la sala se moviera. Se estaba asustando del hecho de que en realidad, se sentía tentada de ir con él. Quería ver la sangre de esos desgraciados corriendo por sus manos, la vida abandonando sus ojos. Pero también sabía que no debía irse con Shaw.

Este se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras. Aunque recuerda, al final, vendrás a mí.

Guió a Ángel hasta el jardín, donde se pusieron en fila. Darwin y Alex parecieron discutir por algo, Alex empujó a Darwin y este salió al jardín.

-¡Esperad! –dijo- ¡Me voy con vosotros!

-¿Qué? –la voz de Mandy se alzó una octava- ¡No sabes lo que haces, no lo hagas!

-Sabia decisión –Shaw ignoró a la joven- Cuéntame, ¿cuál es tu mutación?

-Me adapto para sobrevivir –Darwin se encogió de hombros- Así que supongo que estoy con vosotros.

-Me gusta eso –Shaw le indicó que se uniera a la fila, y Darwin agarró la mano de Ángel. Casi al momento, gritó.

-¡Ahora, Alex! –protegió a Ángel con su cuerpo, mientras Alex lanzaba sus círculos contra Shaw. Katrina se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que el mutante simplemente los absorbió.

-¿Proteges a tus amigos mutantes? –preguntó Shaw, con parte de los círculos todavía entre manos- Un gesto muy noble, me gusta.

Darwin fue a pegarle un puñetazo, pero Shaw agarró su mandíbula con la mano absorbiendo la fuerza del impacto.

-Adáptate a esto –dijo, empujando una burbuja de energía a través de su boca. Pudieron ver el resplandor rojizo bajando por la garganta de Darwin, que miró a sus amigos con el miedo en el rostro. Se volvió metálico y después de piedra, intentando soportar la energía en su interior. Alzó una mano hacia ellos y se convirtió en ceniza, cayendo al suelo. Raven se echó a llorar.

-¡No! –chilló Katrina. A un pensamiento suyo, todo el control que había mantenido sobre sus poderes se desvaneció. Fuertes ráfagas de aire barrieron el patio y lanzaron al moreno de los tornados por los aires, el agua de la fuente se elevó por los aires varios metros y se estampó con fuerza contra Ángel, haciendo que golpeara la pared y cayera al suelo. El bonsái creció hasta proporciones inimaginables, le salieron espinas y atacó a Azazel con rabia. Katrina concentró fuego, aire y agua en un pequeño remolino sobre ella. Sentía toda esa energía en su poder, todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante ella. Podía volar todo el complejo por los aires, si quisiera, y seguramente sobreviviría. Pero los demás no. Apretó los dientes y lanzó el remolino contra Shaw, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás. Se vio que le costaba bastante absorber toda esa fuerza, pero cuando lo hizo, se veía satisfecho.

-Leanne, Leanne –sonrió, haciendo que el corazón de Katrina se helara- Nunca hacemos daño a los nuestros.

Envió esa energía de vuelta contra la joven, que salió volando por los aires hasta el piso superior. Cayó rebotando varias veces contra los tejados, sintiendo cómo se rompía su brazo, algunas costillas, cómo se golpeaba la cabeza. Para horror de sus amigos, cayó al jardín como un fardo. Sin embargo, algo de color escarlata la envolvió antes de que tocara el suelo, desvaneciéndose pocos segundos después. Katrina no se movió.

Shaw sonrió, reorganizó la fila y se desvanecieron. El resto salió corriendo al jardín. Orya, Raven y Mandy se abalanzaron sobre Katrina, pero Hank se hizo sitio para tomarle el pulso. Se quedó boquiabierto.

* * *

-¡Raven!

_¿Ese es Charles?_

-Oh, Dios, ¿qué le ha pasado?

_¿A quién? ¿A mí?_

-Atacó a Shaw _–¿Sean?-_ Pero este absorbió el golpe y se lo devolvió.

-Nunca había visto nada igual –_Ese es Hank_- Casi consiguió dejarles fuera de combate, ella sola. Por no hablar de que ha sobrevivido al impacto de una fuerza de varias G (provocada en un inicio por ella) y a una caída de ochenta metros rebotando contra los tejados. Debería estar muerta.

_No me digas_. Los pensamientos de Katrina chorrearon sarcasmo. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Tenía un dolor de cabeza criminal.

-Tampoco parece estar muy viva –comentó Erik. Mandy suspiró.

-Tiene una conmoción cerebral muy fuerte, tenemos que estar despertándola cada veinte minutos. No tiene nada roto de puro milagro, pero como para haberse partido el cuello. Despertará en pocos minutos.

_Maldita sea, quiero levantarme._ Pero no podía moverse. Todo lo que recordaba era un fogonazo rojo y un fuerte golpe.

-Está… Bien, supongo –titubeó Charles- Esto se acabó, os llevarán a casa de inmediato.

_¿¡Qué!?_

-No vamos a irnos –saltó Sean.

-¿Qué?

-Él no va a ir a la cárcel –debió señalar a Alex.

-Y supongo que no querrás dejar a Katrina en la calle –intervino Orya. A Katrina le hubiera gustado sonreír.

-¡Shaw mató a Darwin! –exclamó Alex, indignado.

-Más motivo para que os vayáis –repuso Charles tranquilamente. Se le notaba muy dolido, pero también estaba en su voz ese deje responsable, que lo impulsaba a hacer lo correcto- Esto se acabó.

_Vamos, vamos. _Casi lo tenía. Casi pudo abrir los ojos. Maldita sea, aquello era muy frustrante.

-Darwin ha muerto, Charles –dijo Raven- Y no podemos ni enterrarlo.

-Podemos vengarle –dijo Erik tras unos segundos de silencio. Katrina parpadeó. Todos miraron hacia él y Charles frunció el ceño.

-¿Podemos hablar? –No esperó respuesta, sino que lo arrastró varios metros- Son unos críos.

-Eran –remarcó Erik –unos críos. Charles, tienes entre manos a seis jóvenes, más de la mitad con unas ganas de venganza que no pueden con ellas. Si no luchan con nosotros acabarán haciéndolo por su cuenta. Shaw tiene su ejército, y nosotros el nuestro.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –Katrina abrió lentamente los ojos tras hablar, ocasionando un pequeño revuelo a su alrededor. Trató de ponerse en pie y habría caído al suelo de no ser porque Alex la agarró.

-¡Wow! –gritó Sean- Tómatelo con calma.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Orya.

-Manos fuera, Alex –protestó Charles. Agarró a la joven suavemente por los hombros y la sentó en el banco. Miró uno por uno a todos los chicos, pensando. Al final suspiró hondamente- Vamos a tener que entrenar. Todos nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro.

-Evidentemente.

-Habla por ti, Summers, yo soy acero para barcos –Sean exhibió unos músculos inexistentes, haciendo que Mandy soltara una risita.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos –Suspiró Hank- Aunque reabrieran el departamento, esto no es seguro. Y no tenemos a dónde ir.

-Sí tenemos –sonrió Charles.

* * *

**Ahh, ya se van a la Mansión :3 Yo quiero vivir allí! En fin... Iowa es uno de los Estados de Estados Unidos, al lado de Nebraska (creo que se escribe así) y Katrina es de una ciudad ficticia que me inventé sobre la marcha, Rose Town. El nombre es un poco raro, pero la bandera de la ciudad molaría, ¿no? Ahí, con una rosa bien grande en medio... Ya empiezo a desvariar otra vez. ¡Espero que os guste! Survivor99, cambio y corto!**


	4. Caja de esmaltes & Polaroid

**Hola de nuevoo! Este cap me ha quedado un poco cortillo, la verdad, pero también estoy escribiendo un fic de Iron Man, otro de los Vengadores y otro de loz X Men, así que un poquito de paciencia plis! LO MEJOR DE LA SEMANA! La gata de una amiga mía ha tenido gatitos, y uno de ellos se va a llamar Presidente Miau :3 ^^ Que cosita más mooona es gris y chiquitito, una ricura :)**

**Lo mismo de siempre, los X Men no me pertenecen ( ^^/ ) y tal y cual... **

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Caja de esmaltes y una Polaroid.**

-La verdad, Charles –comentó Erik mientras todos miraban la mansión de hito en hito. Alguien que pasara por allí pensaría que estaban esperando a que se transformara en una nave espacial o algo- No sé cómo has sobrevivido en tal penuria.

-Bueno –Raven abrazó a su hermano, que le dio un beso en la frente- Fue una penuria atenuada por mí. Venga, os lo enseñaremos.

Todos protestaron un poco. Llevaban casi un día entero en la carretera, encogidos en la parte trasera de la furgoneta porque Moira se agenció el asiento de copiloto. Los ánimos estaban bastante caldeaditos después de la última media hora, cuando a Sean le dio por ponerse a cantar el himno de Canadá a voz en grito, quién sabe por qué. No hay causas para el comportamiento anómalo de hormonas con patas pelirrojas. El caso es que Katrina lo tiró al suelo de una patada en el culo, protestando entre dientes y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada otra vez, y logró que se callara justo cuando entraban en los terrenos de la Mansión.

-Pues esto es todo –resumió Raven cuando volvieron al salón después un pequeño tour turístico. Katrina suspiró.

-Deberíais pensar seriamente en invertir en mapas –se agarró la cabeza con las manos, derrumbándose sobre el sofá- Diooooooos. Decidme que tenéis algo para este dolor de cabeza –suplicó.

-Déjame probar una cosa –Orya se situó frente a la joven y se llevó los dedos a la sien; todos sonrieron al ver que había copiado descaradamente el gesto característico de Charles. Frunció el ceño un momento, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que la expresión de Katrina se relajaba. La joven suspiró de alivio.

-Gracias –sonrió. Raven las agarró del brazo a ellas y a Mandy.

-¡Vamos a ver mi habitación! –exclamó, con un entusiasmo casi infantil. Charles rió.

-Espera mujer, espera.

Todos subieron al piso de arriba y Charles fue repartiendo habitaciones.

-Esta es la mía… Erik… -fue señalándolas- Sean… Hank… Alex… Orya… Katrina… Raven… y Mandy.

-¿Cuántas habitaciones tenéis? –preguntó Mandy. Raven se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? ¡Venga, entrad! –las tres jóvenes se vieron literalmente abducidas a la habitación de la rubia. Era bonita, tenía las paredes pintadas de un azul suave y los muebles estaban fabricados en una madera clara que combinaba muy bien con la pintura. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban abiertas y desde ella podían verse los jardines.

_-Intentad descansar_ –la voz de Charles resonó en sus cabezas- _Mañana empezaremos los entrenamientos, así que no os acostéis muy tarde._

-¡Deja de hacer eso, Charles! –vociferó Raven.

-¡No grites, Raven! –la voz de Charles resonó varias habitaciones a la derecha.

-¡No grites tú!

Orya soltó una carcajada y se sentó en una de las sillas, justo antes de que Raven diera un brinco.

-¡Katrina, se me olvidaba! –sacó unos papeles de su bolso- Me encontré esto en la entrada, debe de habérsete caído.

-Oh, gracias –Katrina sonrió al ver otra vez su nuevo documento de identidad. En él aparecía su nuevo nombre oficial; Katrina Alice Holmes. Se las había ingeniado para colarse en las oficinas de la CIA antes del ataque de Shaw, en plena noche, justo el día de la fiesta. Todavía se sentía orgullosa de que nadie la hubiera visto, aunque perdió bastante tiempo en buscar los libros.

-¿Por qué te has cambiado el nombre? –preguntó Mandy, con esa inocencia que sólo se tiene a los quince años. Katrina suspiró.

-Larga historia. Digamos que no tiene sentido llevar el apellido de tu padre cuando este te ha echado de casa.

-¡Hijo de puta! –soltó Orya de corrido, casi sin respirar- Oh, lo siento.

-No, no pasa nada. Lo es de todos modos, así que… -Katrina se encogió de hombros. Quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo, roto de repente por la melodía que empezó a salir del gramófono que Raven puso en marcha.

-Bueno –dijo la joven muy solemnemente- Yo se lo que es eso. Mis… Mis padres me echaron de casa a los ocho años.

-Dios mío –dijo Mandy- ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

-Pues robando y escondiéndome en sótanos y sitios así –suspiró la rubia- Hasta que encontré a Charles y me quedé con él. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

-Bueno, yo no me puedo quejar –comentó Mandy- Mi mutación puede esconderse fácilmente. A veces me quedaba empanada en clase viendo el futuro y tenían que pegarme un codazo, pero nada importante. Tuve suerte.

-Mi abuela era mutante –intervino Orya- Creo que era telequinética. Y aunque mi padre no lo es, ni mis hermanas ni nadie más en la familia, sabían que no era un monstruo.

-Mi padre también decía que no era un monstruo –suspiró Katrina- Al menos hasta que volé el pueblo por los aires.

Raven hizo que dejaran el tema disimuladamente, sacando una caja de esmaltes de uñas de todos los colores posibles y sonriendo mientras se los mostraba a las demás. Aunque eso no hizo ni por asomo que olvidaran lo dicho, sí que las distrajo. Hicieron una cadena, pintándose las uñas unas a otras tantas veces que la habitación enseguida empezó a oler a esmalte y tuvieron que abrir la puerta. Aquello fue un error.

-¡Eh! –Sean asomó la cabeza en la habitación- ¿Esto es la noche de chicas? ¿Me puedo apuntar?

-Claro que sí –dijo Raven con una sonrisa malévola. A un gesto suyo, las demás se lanzaron sobre el desafortunado pelirrojo, lo inmovilizaron y le pintaron las uñas lo más cursi que pudieron.

-Cuando pedí unirme, no me refería a esto. ¡Mandy, ya es la segunda capa que le das!

-¿Es que ahora eres tú el experto? –la joven alzó una ceja. Sean se sonrojó violentamente y miró a otro lado, para carcajadas de las jóvenes.

* * *

-Profesor –llamó Hank, interrumpiendo la partida de ajedrez. Estaba colorado de la risa y mostraba una gran sonrisa en la cara- Debería ver esto. ¿Y no tendrá una cámara de fotos por casualidad?

-Eh, sí, claro –sacó una Polaroid del cajón que había junto a él y se la entregó a Hank, todavía algo extrañado- ¿Qué pasa?

Hank les hizo subir a él y a Erik a la habitación de Raven, donde ya estaba Alex en la puerta, partiéndose de risa. Charles alzó una ceja al ver el panorama y también se echó a reír.

Raven y Katrina estaban tiradas sobre la cama, a lo ancho, con las piernas colgando y rodeadas de cojines. Orya estaba sentada contra la cama, agarrada a la pierna de Mandy, que estaba apoyada contra Sean. El pobre pelirrojo tenía las uñas de manos y pies pintadas con esmero de todos los colores del arcoiris, incluso con purpurina. Alguien le había echo dos coletas diminutas sobre la frente con dos voluminosos lazos verde y rosa. Todos estaban profundamente dormidos, había un olorcillo a esmalte en el aire y el gramófono seguía sonando.

Alex y Hank prácticamente se revolcaron por el suelo de la risa, incluso Erik esbozó una sonrisa, muy a su pesar. Charles tuvo que dejar de reírse para sacar una foto en condiciones. Cuando la tuvo en la mano, echó a correr por el pasillo.

-¿Pero a dónde vas? –preguntó Erik.

-¡Voy a pegarla en la nevera! –esa fue la ilusionada respuesta de su amigo, el recién titulado Profesor Charles Francis Xavier. Erik bufó. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**Wow, sí que me quedó un poco corto :S Bueno, a la semana que viene subiré uno un poco más larguillo. ¡Pasad un buen día!**

**Survivor99, cambio y corto!**


	5. Pactos y Chica no Inflamable

**A abrilmillet: Gracias! Estoy actualizando todos los fines de semana así tenga que estudiar historia en el recreo :P Y si te gustan Orya y Katrina, todavía tienen mucha historia por delante ^^**

**Los X Men no me pertenecen, salvo mis OCs y tal y cual... Esto aburre ¬¬**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Pactos de asesinato y chica no inflamable.**

La cocina se convirtió en el centro de operaciones desde la mañana siguiente. Cuando Katrina se levantó, con las mejillas tirantes a causa de las lágrimas, le asestó un par de codazos contundentes a Sean para despertarlo y ambos bajaron a desayunar. El panorama era algo deprimente. Alex roncaba sobre la mesa, Hank removía su café sin mucho entusiasmo y Mandy untaba tranquilamente su tostada.

-Dios, que cara tienes –comentó Orya. Katrina le dedicó una elocuente mirada de "Déjame comer mis cereales en paz" por encima del cuenco y la rusa cerró la boca.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó Raven alegremente, entrando por la puerta- ¡Qué bien, gofres!

Katrina bufó de nuevo, medio dormida. Podía aguantar despierta toda la noche pero una vez que se dormía, levantarla era misión imposible. Eso se confirmó cuando Mandy relató cómo Katrina le había tirado una tanda de cojines sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos, cuando la quinceañera fue a despertarla.

Justo cuando Alex empezaba a reírse de nuevo de las uñas de Sean, Charles y Erik aparecieron cargando con un enorme corcho. Dos clavos de metal salieron disparados de quién sabe dónde y lo clavaron contundentemente a la pared, evidentemente obra de Erik. Charles se sacudió las manos antes de golpear suavemente la caldera para llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

-Muy bien –dijo- Lo primero, buenos días a todos. Como ya os dije, hoy empezamos los entrenamientos, pero antes quiero que me atendáis un momento.

-Charles quiere que estéis prevenidos contra Shaw y los suyos, que tengáis en cuenta sus habilidades –explicó Erik mientras varias chinchetas volaban por los aires, clavando varias fotografías de Shaw y su equipo en el corcho. Después de eso les explicaron lo que sabían sobre ellos y sus poderes, que tampoco era mucho. Katrina estaba quedándose dormida de nuevo cuando escuchó ese nombre. Emma Frost.

-¿¡Qué!? –chilló, dando un respingo e interrumpiendo a Charles.

-¿Decías?

-Esa… Esa es…. –no se lo podía creer. Una fuerte ráfaga de aire desprendió la fotografía del corcho, haciendo que volara hasta las manos de Katrina. No había lugar a dudas. Aquella mujer fue la profesora de violín de Alice, ella la convenció para presentarse a las oposiciones. El mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, incluso la misma sonrisa, que en su momento parecía dulce. Entonces todo cobró sentido. Era una telépata, ella manipuló a las personas que estaban presentes aquel día para que mataran a Alice. Modestia aparte, Charles le había dicho que su mutación era muy poderosa. Al morir Alice había salido a la luz, se había puesto a la vista de todos… A la vista de Shaw. _¿Y no quieres vengarte de aquellos que os echaron de vuestro hogar, que atentaron contra vuestras vidas? ¿Aquellos que mataron a tu hermana?_ Para lograr que quisiera venganza, para manipularla y hacer que se uniera a él, Shaw había montado todo aquello. Les habría seguido la pista desde la Explosión del 57 y se habría informado.

Katrina sintió una ira tan brutal que prendió fuego a la fotografía sin darse cuenta. Sean se apartó de ella de un salto cuando empezó a chamuscar la ropa.

-Katrina, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Charles cuando la joven empezó a hiperventilar. Apretó los puños todo lo que pudo para contener las llamas.

-Ella –masculló- Ella era la profesora de violín de mi hermana. Nos manipuló, hizo que la mataran. Y yo la voy a matar a ella –añadió siniestramente. Todos la miraron con inquietud y Erik cruzó los brazos.

-¿Te importaría concretar eso?

Katrina le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Mira en mi mente, Charles.

Charles se llevó una mano a la sien. Katrina sintió algo suave deslizándose por su cabeza hasta sus recuerdos de aquel día, de las lecciones de violín de Alice.

-Oh, Dios.

-Tengo que salir de aquí –gruñó Katrina. Salió de la cocina casi atropellando a Erik. Este la miró con la comprensión en la mirada, a pesar de que la furiosa joven no se diera cuenta.

-El búnker es a prueba de incendios, por si quieres… -dijo Charles cuando Katrina ya empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta del búnker antes de que las llamas se escaparan de sus brazos y se estrellaran contra las paredes. Gritó de frustración, de ira. Todos esos años escondiéndose, manteniendo sus emociones a cero, sin sentir, para que no se escapara su mutación. Había notado un patrón: el fuego correspondía a la ira, el aire a esa concentración asesina, sus pensamientos más fríos y calculados. El agua surgía cuando estaba mayormente asustada, y la tierra en esos raros momentos de paz. Intentaba no perturbarse en ningún momento, mantenerse alejada de todo para que no se le escaparan, ¿pero de qué había servido? Habían matado a Alice de todos modos.

Media hora y setenta y cuatro llamaradas después, la puerta del búnker se abrió. Katrina se dio la vuelta sacudiendo la trenza negra y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó al ver a Erik cargando con un saco de boxeo- ¿Y qué haces con eso?

-Charles lo encontró hace un rato en el ático –jadeó el mutante- Y pensó que te gustaría. ¿Me ayudas a colgarlo?

Katrina no se acercó, sino que movió ligeramente la mano, usando sus poderes voluntariamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Un pequeño tornado similar al de Riptide apareció bajo el saco, que se elevó hasta llegar al techo. Un gancho de hierro atravesó de pronto el cemento del techo, hincándose profundamente en el saco y dejándolo colgado.

-Gracias –masculló la joven. Se quitó la chaqueta y le emprendió a patadas y puñetazos con el saco. Dios, qué bien sentaba aquel dolor en los nudillos. La atontaba por unos segundos, la evadía de la realidad. No había nada que deseara más en esos momentos.

-Vas a destrozarte las manos –objetó Erik. Katrina negó con la cabeza.

-Mis heridas tienden a curarse solas –masculló entre dientes al tiempo que le asestaba tal patada al saco que hizo que rebotara contra el techo. Le pegó un puñetazo cuando volvía hacia ella y lo mandó directamente contra la pared- ¿Qué sabes de Emma Frost?

Erik alzó una ceja.

-Poco. ¿Por qué?

-Voy a matarla –el puño de Katrina ardió en llamas y se estrelló fuertemente contra el saco.

-Así que ibas en serio –Erik se apartó de la puerta y se apoyó contra la pared, mirándola fijamente.

-¡Claro que sí!

Erik se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. Su única razón para estar allí era destruir a Shaw, y este se apoyaba en gran medida en Emma. La desaparición de la telépata podía serle muy útil. Katrina podía serle útil, por no hablar de lo poderoso de su mutación. Realmente no le convenía tenerla en contra, por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

-Te propongo una cosa –dijo finalmente. Katrina lo miró de reojo antes de darle un último puñetazo al saco y apartarse de su camino de vuelta. Puso las manos en las caderas y se puso frente a él, no sin algo de curiosidad- Yo averiguo todo lo que pueda sobre Emma para que puedas matarla, y tú a cambio me ayudas a llegar hasta Shaw dado el momento. ¿Hay trato?

Katrina no se detuvo a sopesar sus opciones ni un segundo. Ya estaba harta de vivir con precauciones, preocupándose por todo, no sintiendo. Eso no era vida. Estrechó la mano que le ofrecía Erik sin un atisbo de duda.

-Hay trato.

* * *

El entrenamiento comenzó a media mañana. Charles les dio a todos chándales grises y zapatillas de deporte antes de hacer un horario, que colgó en el omnipotente corcho.

Alex & Katrina –Charles. Búnker, 12:30

Sean –Charles. Jardines, 1:30

Comida y descanso -14:30 a 16:00

Hank –Charles. Jardines, 16:00

Orya y Mandy –Charles. Salón, 17:00

Katrina –Charles. Búnker, 18:00

Erik –Charles. Jardines, 19:00

-Vale, dos preguntas –dijo Katrina- Por qué tengo dos sesiones y que alguien me explique porqué falta Raven en ese horario.

-Lo… Yo se lo pedí a Charles –Alex se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente- Por si lo mío se salía de control, ya sabes, tener a alguien que controla el fuego y el agua…

-Seguramente acabemos destrozando el búnker –comentó la joven. Alex palideció y Katrina se apresuró a corregirse- Es broma, hombre. Haré lo que pueda.

No había sido una broma.

-Yo no estoy porque Charles dice que ya controlo muy bien mi mutación –dijo Raven, entrando en la cocina cargada de botellas de agua- Pero tranquila, que yo me ocupo de la parte física –sonrió de forma malvada.

-Bueno, pues vámonos –Katrina se levantó, cogió dos botellas de agua y bajó al búnker seguida de Alex. Charles ya estaba allí, acompañado de un maniquí.

-Siempre me he preguntado por qué demonios tenías un búnker, Charles –ese fue el saludo de Alex. Charles se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padrastro se tomaba muy en serio la posibilidad de que hubiera una guerra atómica, por eso construyó este búnker aquí abajo. Vamos a usarlo como una especie de galería de tiro.

-¿No crees que atravesaremos las paredes? –Katrina se apoyó contra el saco de boxeo y Charles negó con la cabeza.

-Este sitio se hizo para aguantar una bomba atómica, contendrá lo vuestro.

-Cuando hago esto suele haber problemas –comentó Alex, alejándose del maniquí.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo –la voz de Katrina chorreaba resignación.

-Eso es porque no lo controláis, eso os controla a vosotros. Por eso estamos aquí y para eso entrenamos. Alex, supongo que tienes claro lo que quiero que hagas.

-Cristalino.

-Katrina, tu no intervengas a no ser que la cosa se salga de control, ¿vale? –advirtió Charles- ¡Anda, mira dónde estaba el saco de boxeo! –pareció sorprenderse- Llevaba buscándolo desde los diecisiete años. Supongo que Raven lo bajaría aquí.

Katrina frunció el ceño. ¿No le había dicho Erik que Charles…? Entonces, ¿había sido cosa sólo de Erik? ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba lo más mínimo por cualquiera de ellos que no fuera Charles?

-¿Queréis que cierre la puerta? –el jadeó de Charles arrastrando el saco de boxeo hacia la salida la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Provocó un tornado que levantó el saco y lo lanzó con excesiva fuerza a través de la puerta. Escucharon el ruido de algo rompiéndose y Katrina miró a Charles con un gesto de disculpa.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada –Charles sonrió.

-Si de verdad quieres que haga esto, mejor vete –dijo Alex, situándose frente al maniquí y apretando los puños.

-De acuerdo –Charles salió por la puerta y la cerró- Suerte –fue lo último que oyeron. Alex miró a Katrina y sonrió, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Seguro que no eres inflamable? –preguntó una vez más sólo para asegurarse.

-Que no –dijo Katrina por enésima vez, apoyándose contra la pared del fondo- Y el término correcto es ignífuga. Venga, haz lo tuyo.

Alex apretó más los puños. Empezó a moverse como si estuviera con un hula hoop al tiempo que algo rojo empezaba a brillar en su pecho. Los anillos se formaron en torno a él, salieron despedidos en todas direcciones… Y ni uno sólo le dio al maniquí.

Un anillo se dirigió directamente a Katrina, que lo esquivó con un pequeño movimiento de cadera. Ni se inmutó cuando el fogonazo rojo pasó rozándole, ni cuando las llamas lamieron su piel sin que sintiera ningún dolor, ningún calor. No podían hacerle daño.

Charles entró a todo correr con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció un poco al ver el búnker incendiado.

-Bueno –dijo Katrina, atrayendo las miradas hacia ella- Al menos no destrozamos el búnker, ¿no?

-¡Katrina, estás ardiendo! –gritó Alex. La joven miró la manga llameante de la sudadera y se encogió de hombros como si no pasara nada.

-No le hace daño, Alex –dijo Charles, extintor en mano- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a controlarlo. A ambos.

* * *

**Otro capítulo! Soy taaan feliz :) Espero que os guste!**


	6. Entrenadora Raven y Biblioteca Perdida

**Capítulo 6. Entrenadora Raven y la Biblioteca Perdida.**

* * *

Ya era por la tarde. Katrina disfrutaba de su limonada, tirada encima del sofá y escuchando distraídamente la radio. Su cabeza era un cubo en ebullición de ideas para acabar con Emma. Sospechaba que lanzarla desde un rascacielos no era una opción, aunque la atraía bastante. Se preguntó si Erik cumpliría su parte del trato. Aunque parecía de esas personas que cuando decían algo lo hacía, ya la habían engañado muchas veces. No iba a caer de nuevo en la misma trampa. _Además_, pensó con fastidio, _tampoco es como si fuera tan necesaria para él. Puede matar a Shaw él solo perfectamente._

De pronto, se escuchó el estrépito característico de los cristales rompiéndose.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó. Orya se encogió de hombros.

-Será Sean. Vamos, hemos quedado con Raven en el gimnasio.

-¿¡Esta casa tiene gimnasio!?

* * *

-¿Que tenemos que hacer qué? –chilló Mandy al ver el circuito que había creado Raven. La rubia estaba muy a gusto sentada sobre unas colchonetas, con un silbato al cuello y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡No puedo hacerlo, soy malísima en deporte!

-Vamos, eso lo hacía yo con quince años –comentó Raven como si no fuera nada. Katrina se encogió de hombros. No era tan difícil; vallas para saltarlas, colchonetas para hacer volteretas, un potro, unas escaleras colocadas de forma horizontal para agarrarse con las manos, barras asimétricas y anillas. Cosas peores había hecho.

Esperó su turno, riéndose de vez en cuando de las tortas que se pegaba Mandy. Vale, no era gracioso, pero las caras que ponía eran increíbles. Si que era mala la pobre, sí. Al final sólo consiguió hacer un par de volteretas y algo que pretendía ser el pino sobre el potro. Raven suspiró.

-Vale, tú tranquila que iremos mejorando. Katrina, te toca.

Katrina cogió carrerilla. En tres segundos había saltado las vallas y se dirigió a las colchonetas al momento. Hizo la rueda, el pino y un par de volteretas sencillas antes de pasar al potro, donde hizo algunos de sus movimientos en gimnasia, agarrándose sólo con las manos y pasando las piernas bajo ella. De un salto se bajó y fue a la escalera, recorriéndola en pocos segundos. Cuando llegó al final se subió sobre ella y saltó hacia las anillas, agarrándose firmemente y haciendo varios 360º antes de bajar.

-Wow –esa fue Orya- ¿¡Pero cómo has hecho eso!?

-Llegué unas cuantas veces a la final estatal de gimnasia –sonrió Katrina- Esto no es muy difícil. ¡Raven, despierta!

-Me has dejado flipada –reconoció la rubia- Eh… ¡Diez vueltas a la mansión!

Todas protestaron, pero acabaron saliendo a los jardines. Orya sonrió.

-¡La última en llegar a la entrada limpia la cocina! –salió disparada por el camino de tierra.

-¡Eh! –protestó Katrina antes de echar a correr tras ella.

-¡Esperadme! –de nuevo, esa fue la pobre Mandy.

En contra de lo que esperaba, Katrina en seguida adelantó a Orya. Se extrañó, ella era muy buena en gimnasia pero nunca fue la más rápida. Tal vez Orya sólo la estaba dejando ganar.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Erik cuando las tres jóvenes casi lo atropellaron. Iba cargando con varios sacos de pelotas de goma y tuvo que hacer malabarismos para que no se le cayeran- ¿Pero qué hacéis?

-¡Lo siento! –gritó Katrina por encima del hombro, casi sin pararse a mirar. Aceleró más, sintiendo los pies extrañamente ligeros. Orya y Mandy se estaban quedando atrás, muy atrás. Tanto que pasó la entrada y ellas todavía seguían a medio camino. Sin embargo no se detuvo, sino que siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con Charles y Hank.

-¡Hola! –medio gritó, derrapando frente a ellos hasta que consiguió frenar. Hank la miraba alucinado y Charles con cara rara- ¿Qué pasa?

-Katrina, quiero que eches una carera con Hank –dijo de golpe. La joven alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Me va a ganar! –protestó, señalando los pies desnudos de Hank. Eran… Raros, a decir verdad, pero tampoco monstruosos. Era más bien como si tuviese manos en vez de pies.

Charles negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es lo importante, sólo quiero comprobar una cosa. ¿Listos? ¡Ya!

-¿Pero por qué nadie espera a que está lista? –gimió Katrina, saliendo disparada detrás de Hank. La estaba dejando rápidamente atrás, pero aún así lograba seguirle el ritmo. Empezó a sentir de nuevo esa ligereza en los pies y se acercó bastante a Hank. Casi completaban la vuelta a la mansión cuando de nuevo casi atropellan a Erik, solo que esta vez se les quedó mirando con la misma cara que Charles. Estaba a escasos dos metros de Hank cuando este paró en seco junto a Charles, haciendo que Katrina tropezase con él y saliera volando por los aires. Soltó un chillido al tiempo que ponía las manos frente a ella, intentando amortiguar una caída que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos al escuchar la carcajada de Charles y se vio a sí misma flotando en el aire, a metro y medio del suelo, con las manos extendidas hacia este.

-¿Puedo volar? –gimió.

* * *

-Ya te he dicho que no lo controlo –bufó Katrina- Intento prender mi meñique y mi brazo estalla en llamas, ¿cómo quieres que…?

Charles sonrió mientras cargaba el lanza-pelotas. Hank estaba a su derecha, programando un escáner que debía medir algo de unas ondas… o algo así. Katrina realmente no había prestado atención en sus clases de Física y Química.

-Aprovecha y desahógate por una vez. No te preocupes por nosotros, sólo trata de darle a las pelotas.

-Pero tampoco te despreocupes demasiado –cuchicheó Hank. Katrina suspiro.

-Bueno, pues empezad. ¡Eh, pero alejaos! ¡Más!

Las pelotas fueron cayendo sobre ella una a una. Se limitó a esquivar las primeras mientras trataba de prender una llama en sus manos. Cuando lo logró, lanzó un chorro de fuego excesivamente largo delante de ella. Dos pelotas derretidas cayeron al suelo. Trató de apuntar a los proyectiles y sonrió al ver que conseguía darles a unos cuantos. Siguió lanzando llamaradas de fuego hasta que todo el búnker olía a goma quemada.

-Vale, lo tengo –Hank hizo un signo con el pulgar- Pasa al aire.

Katrina se concentró. Imaginó a su alrededor el aire condensándose, formando una barrera. Pudo controlarla, aunque no el viento que arreció a su alrededor, tan potente que empujó a Hank contra la pared. Todas las pelotas rebotaron contra el aire condensado.

-¿Tienes eso? –preguntó Charles, sonriendo. Hank asintió.

-¡Pasa al agua, Katrina!

Esta sabía que había cañerías por las paredes. Empujó el agua hasta que creó una fisura por la que se colaba un pequeño hilo de agua, que fue creciendo y creciendo hasta formar una barrera frente a ella. Ninguna pelota pudo atravesarla.

-¿Algo que hacer con la tierra? –preguntó Charles. Katrina asintió.

-Quiero intentar una cosa –Se concentró todo lo que pudo, fijándose en el suelo y no levantando la vista en ningún momento. Respiró profundamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos (realmente no quería ver si aquello salía mal), levantó el pie derecho y lo estampó contra el suelo. El suelo empezó a temblar fuertemente desde ese punto, extendiéndose por todas partes como si ella fuese el epicentro. Gruesas grietas partieron desde su pie hacia las esquinas de la habitación y de pronto, una gruesa pared de gravilla, tierra y pequeñas piedras se elevó del suelo, formando un muro frente a Katrina. Charles se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantener el control de esto?

-No mucho –Katrina apretó los dientes, sintiendo cómo su mutación luchaba por descontrolarse. Sus pies empezaron a sobrecalentarse y pusieron el suelo a su alrededor al rojo vivo. Katrina no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar los brazos y dejar que la pared se derrumbara.

-Hemos acabado –sonrió Charles- Muy bien, Katrina. Sólo tienes que trabajar más en el control. Creo que tengo un ejercicio perfecto para ti, mañana lo practicaremos.

-A veces me da miedo –comentó Erik, apareciendo de pronto apoyado contra la puerta- pensar en lo que pasaría si perdieras el control.

-Debería darte miedo –dijo Katrina completamente en serio. Erik la miró fijamente unos instantes antes de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que le siguiese.

-Toda tuya, Erik, aquí ya hemos acabado –dijo Charles mientras ayudaba a Hank a recoger el equipo. Katrina agarró la toalla y se la puso sobre los hombros antes de seguir a Erik. La guió hacia el primer piso de la mansión y empezó a mirar tras las puertas.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Katrina.

-A la biblioteca.

-¿Es que hay…? Déjalo, Raven podría decirme que tienen un cine aquí dentro y a estas alturas ya no me extrañaría.

Erik soltó algo parecido a una risa antes de acertar por fin con la puerta y dar con la biblioteca. Katrina soltó un silbido.

-Vaya.

No había visto tantos libros juntos en su vida. Una habitación de al menos cinco metros de largo, cuatro de ancho y tres de alto, con todas las paredes llenas de libros perfectamente colocados y ordenados por temas. Ciencias, geología, historia, música, letras, matemáticas, incluso libros de mitología. Allí había de todo. Pasó la mano por las estanterías, sintiendo la piel de los forros. Sonrió unos instantes antes de recordar por qué estaba allí. Se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse frente a Erik.

-¿Qué has averiguado? –preguntó.

-Directa al grano, me gusta –comentó el mutante mientras sacaba un montón de documentos de un maletín que llevaba consigo. Katrina alzó una ceja al ver el emblema de la CIA.

-¿Le has robado a la CIA? –preguntó. Erik se encogió de hombros.

-Tú te colaste en las oficinas de la CIA, y no sólo para coger libros.

-Touché –Katrina no preguntó cómo lo sabía, seguramente no se lo diría. Examinó los papeles atentamente.

-Te lo resumo –dijo Erik- Todo lo que sabemos sobre ella es que es una telépata, puede incluso que más poderosa que Charles. Puede transformarse en un material parecido al diamante y cuando está en esa forma Charles no puede leerle la mente.

-¿Algún punto débil?

-Se sacrifica demasiado por Shaw, se distrae manteniendo la seguridad de ese… -Erik se mordió la lengua para no soltar la mayor palabrota de su vida delante de Katrina- Es fácil distraerla con Shaw. Cuando yo lo mate, será tuya.

Katrina sonrió.

-Me gusta eso. ¿Sabemos qué es ese material en el que se transforma?

-Nada de nada –Erik se pasó una mano por el pelo, desazonado- Pero puede romperse. Es difícil, pero posible.

-Lo quemaré –decidió Katrina. El mutante alzó una ceja.

-¿Desde cuando el diamante puede quemarse? O cualquier mineral parecido, para el caso.

Katrina sonrió tristemente. Se concentró para evitar que la Mansión saliera ardiendo y juntó las manos, sintiendo un calorcillo familiar entre ellas. Cuando las abrió, una llama de color escarlata ardía en ellas. Erik se acercó, intrigado.

-No es fuego –dijo. Ella negó.

-Tiene el mismo comportamiento pero no, no lo es. Puede destrozar cualquier cosa que toque, quema cualquier material. Todavía no he encontrado algo que no haga arder. Creo que también actúa como un escudo, Orya dice que me envolvió durante unos segundos en la base de la CIA, cuando… Bueno, cuando me caí del tejado.

Perdió la concentración de golpe y la llama se esfumó. Cuando miró hacia arriba, Erik estaba sonriendo.

-Eres la criatura más asombrosa que he visto en toda mi vida, Katrina –declaró.

-Soy la mutante más peligrosa que has visto en tu vida –corrigió la joven. Erik se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué? Eso no es malo.

-Lo es cuando arrasas con un pueblo entero –Katrina se levantó y se dio la vuelta, mirando por la ventana. Un paisaje bonito, aunque le recordaba demasiado a Rose Town. Erik gruñó detrás de ella.

-Si me hubieran hecho la mitad de lo que sospecho que te hicieron a ti, no hubiera habido supervivientes.

-Rose Town tenía mil ciento treinta y dos habitantes –recitó la joven, como en una letanía. No había números que odiase más- Sólo sobrevivieron cuarenta y tres personas. No te atrevas a sentir lástima por mí.

Salió de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás. No estaba enfadada, no estaba triste. Sólo estaba cansada.

* * *

**Valee que nadie me mate! Ya se que llevo dos semanas sin actualizar, pero menudas dos semanas. Esta tengo siete exámenes (¿Cómo leches hacen para poner siete exámenes en cinco días) y tengo una fiebre horrorosa, y la semana pasada también estuve mala. De todas formas estoy subiendo los capítulos pendientes, asi que no pasa nada :)**


	7. Caída Libre y Más Polaroid

**Capítulo 7. Caída libre y más Polaroid.**

-¿Estáis seguros de que volaremos? –preguntó Sean. Katrina bufó al verse en el espejo. Al menos a ella no le habían encasquetado esas alas a rayas. Como Hank tenía dos modelos de traje, decidió probar ambos con Sean y con ella, por lo que Katrina sólo tenía unos guantes con tela entre los dedos, que al abrir la mano hacían que pareciese la de una rana. Se suponía que ofrecerían resistencia al aire y le permitirían planear. No estaba muy segura.

-No lo tengo tan claro –comentó Erik. Katrina lo miró de reojo. No había dicho nada de lo ocurrido esa mañana, ni un comentario. Su única reacción fue mirarla tal vez con algo de respeto, pero seguía igual. Impasible.

-Todo es posible –soltó Hank tan tranquilamente- En cuanto a ti, Katrina, cómo controlas al aire, no deberías necesitar las alas…

-Hank, no te enrolles –ordenó Charles- Vamos.

-¿Cómo que no debería? –la joven palideció. Se dirigieron a un pasillo con cuatro ventanas: en la primera estaban Erik, Orya y Alex; Sean se sentó en el alféizar de la segunda; Katrina en el de la tercera y Raven estaba en la cuarta ventana, armada con la famosa Polaroid. Hank se colocó detrás de Sean y Charles detrás de Katrina.

-Y recuerda, grita lo más fuerte que puedas –dijo Charles, sacando la cabeza por la tercera ventana y mirando a Sean.

-Necesitas que las ondas sean supersónicas, colócate en el ángulo adecuado y te sustentarán –dijo Hank mientras ajustaba el traje.

-¿Qué me sustentarán? Confiemos –masculló Sean. Se santiguó varias veces seguidas para gran fastidio de Katrina. No le gustaba la religión, o cualquier cosa que la representase. No hacía más que remover malos recuerdos.

-Suerte –dijo la joven.

-¡Y no olvides gritar! –añadió Charles. Sean se santiguó de nuevo y abrió los brazos. Raven apuntó cuidadosamente con la Polaroid y todos contuvieron la respiración. Sean dejó escapar un grito tipo "¡Augw!", la Polaroid hizo su ruidito característico y Sean cayó a plomo entre los arbustos. Todos se echaron a reír.

-A… Ahora tú, Katrina –dijo Hank.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Es que queréis matarme!?

-Tranquila –Charles le palmeó el hombro- Lo harás bien, tan sólo haz lo mismo que cuando corriste con Hank.

-¡Esa es la cosa, que no se lo que hice! –gritó Katrina. Charles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, algo confundido.

-Oh… Vaya. No importa, no te pasará nada.

Katrina gimió y entonces sintió algo suave en su cabeza.

_-¡Katrina! Katrina, ¿me oyes?_ –esa era Orya, y tenía la voz… ¿voz mental? De quien se estaba partiendo de risa- _Erik está pensando que tienes bastante metal encima como para que te levante, no te dejará estamparte contra el suelo. ¡Que mono!_ –chilló en su mente. Katrina sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Cierra el pico, Orya! –exclamó. Todos miraron a Orya de hito en hito, y ella tan sólo se limitó a sonreír alegremente- En fin… Allá vamos. ¡Te echaré de menos, mundo cruel! –dijo dramáticamente. Ag, odiaba lo tonta que se ponía en situaciones como esas. No lo pensó más, abrió los brazos y se tiró.

De nuevo sonó la Polaroid, de nuevo rieron.

-Os lo dije -dijo Erik con una sonrisilla ladeada.

-Bueno –comentó Hank- Al menos no te has estampado contra el suelo.

-¡Que gran alivio! –fue la respuesta amortiguada de Sean, que se levantaba como podía, con el cabello lleno de hojas y la cara manchada de barro. Se sorprendió al ver la situación- Katrina, ¿qué haces…?

-¡BAJADME DE AQUÍ! –chilló la joven, pataleando en medio de las lianas que habían crecido de Dios sabe dónde y la habían atrapado a tres metros del suelo. Tenía una fuertemente enrollada en torno a su pierna derecha, otra por su torso, un tallo lleno de hojas en el brazo izquierdo y, por si faltaba algo, estaba boca abajo y se le estaba bajando la sangre a la cabeza- ¡BAJADME DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! Ah, y Hank, ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡LEHNSHERR, DEJA DE REÍRTE!

* * *

En los días siguientes, Katrina se convirtió en una usuaria asidua del búnker. Era el único lugar de la casa donde podía dar rienda suelta a su ira (más o menos), o eventualmente ponerse a gritar, golpear las paredes o hacer cualquier otra cosa con la que perder el máximo posible de energía y caer redonda apenas tocar la cama. No sabía que Orya la observaba con preocupación, hasta el punto de ir a hablar con Charles y con Hank e interrumpir su charla en el laboratorio.

-Katrina lleva siete horas –espetó- Siete horas aporreando el saco de boxeo sin parar. Esta mañana corrió tres horas y después estuvo realizando conmigo los ejercicios que nos enseñó Raven. Esta mañana desayunó una mísera manzana, más porque la obligó Erik que por otra cosa, y no ha comido nada en todo el día. Y así se ha pasado toda la semana. No entiendo cómo no se ha desmayado de puro cansancio.

-Tranquilízate Orya –aconsejó Charles al ver el histerismo de la joven- Hank y yo estábamos discutiendo justo eso, si te acercas a ver esto…

-¿Qué es? –la joven se arremangó el pelo en un moño retorcido usando una varilla de agitación que andaba por allí tirada y miró en el microscopio que le señaló Hank- Eh… Vale, realmente lo mío es Psicología, no ciencia.

-Son muestras de los tejidos de Katrina. En ese de ahí –señaló el microscopio de la derecha- tienes las tuyas y en ese otro están las de Erik, que son las únicas que nos faltaban.

-Si te fijas –intervino Charles; le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Orya de forma bastante descarada, sin percatarse del repentino rubor de la joven- Las células de Katrina tienen un metabolismo tres veces más lento al de otros seres humanos, es como si pudiera almacenar energía en su interior.

-Cosa que de hecho hace. Su mutación es en cierto modo similar a la de Shaw; puede manipular cualquier energía y transformarla, pero también crearla y destruirla –explicó Hank mientras limpiaba sus gafas- Cosa que es físicamente imposible. Contradice todas las leyes del universo, la energía no puede…

-Creo que lo ha pillado, Hank –comentó el telépata- Lo que quiero decir es que no debes preocuparte. Está en su metabolismo, es parte de ella. Es como para mí, que necesito comerme la mitad de la nevera por las mañanas y si no, no soy persona –rió. Orya frunció el ceño.

-Sí, pero de todas formas… Está como triste, no habla con nadie, se dedica en cuerpo y alma a entrenar. Eso no es vida, Charles –suspiró- Y todos están así, incluso… Incluso yo. Llevamos casi un mes aquí dentro.

-¿Y qué propones?

Orya sonrió.

Pero Katrina era ajena a ello. Después de aquel primer día en el que Erik había bajado el saco de boxeo al búnker, se había establecido una pequeña rutina entre ambos. El día después de ir a buscarla para llevarla a la biblioteca, Erik volvió a aparecer por el búnker para comentarle que se rumoreaba que Emma tenía una hermana, para luego irse a los cinco minutos. El día siguiente volvió, en esta ocasión con un par de botellas de agua para Katrina. Al siguiente se ofreció para sujetarle el saco a la joven, debido a que lo golpeaba tan fuerte que lo estampaba contra el techo y las paredes metálicas, y estaban empezando a abollarse. A la mañana siguiente sugirió que debía ser aburrido desahogarse sólo con el saco de boxeo. Katrina había asentido en silencio sin dejar de lanzarle puñetazos al saco.

Y así de pronto, sin planearlo, se encontraron peleando entre ellos. Y para su sorpresa, la joven encontró un enorme alivio dando y recibiendo puñetazos (aunque estaba bastante segura de que Erik le ahorraba la mitad de los golpes que podría haberle asestado si hubiera querido) y Erik realmente sabía pelear. Su técnica estaba bastante más refinada que la de Katrina, que se limitaba a atacar con todas sus fuerzas sin preocuparse por esquivar los golpes. Habían seguido la misma rutina durante una semana entera, dos. Una noche Katrina había pasado por la cocina a ponerse algo de hielo en un codo (con el que había parado una dolorosa caída contra la pared) y se había dado cuenta de que estaba realmente cansada, como no lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.


	8. Excursiones y Mamá Orya

**Pues eso, que los X Men no me pertenecen. ¬¬**

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Excursión y mamá Orya.**

Una_ noche Katrina había pasado por la cocina a ponerse algo de hielo en un codo (con el que había parado una dolorosa caída contra la pared) y se había dado cuenta de que estaba realmente cansada, como no lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo._

Se había ido a dormir y había caído rendida al instante. Cuando despertó, lo hizo más descansada de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Sonrió y cogió las tiras de algodón que usaba para protegerse los nudillos (usadas más que nada a instancias de los demás) antes de bajar a desayunar. Tenía prisa, quería montar un pequeño circuito de gimnasia antes de salir a correr, pero al entrar corriendo en la cocina, se topó con Charles y Erik cargados con distintas mochilas y a los demás desayunando.

-Buenos días –la saludó Raven. Los demás medio masticaron un gruñido amodorrado y siguieron a su desayuno.

-¡Buenas! –respondió- ¿Y esas mochilas?

-Sorpresa –comentó Charles. Erik le plantó una mochila roja en las manos a la joven antes de ponerse a desayunar- Desayunad bien, hoy pasaremos el día fuera.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Sean.

-En serio. Todos sonrieron y aplaudieron. Katrina vio a Orya dirigiéndole una mirada extraña a Charles antes de plantarle delante un plato de bacon, huevos y algo rosa que no supo identificar.

-El desayuno va por ti también –espetó antes de poner los brazos en jarras en dirección a Erik, que mordisqueaba una galleta sin mucho entusiasmo. Le tiró el cuerno de la barra de pan a la cabeza al pobre alemán, que se encogió y buscó al culpable con la mirada- ¡Eh, tú, cazador de nazis! ¡No te atrevas a salir por esa puerta sin comerte dos huevos y tres tostadas!

Erik entrecerró los ojos y sonrió burlonamente.

-Sí, mamá.

Todos prorrumpieron en ruidosas carcajadas, incluso Orya. Si es que la pobre tenía un carácter maternal que no podía con él. Erik bufó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Katrina, que se limitó a observarlo unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada, no muy segura de lo que debía hacer. Alguien le asestó dos dolorosas patadas por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que apretase los dientes y buscase al culpable con la mirada. Cuando vio a Raven y a Orya gesticulando de forma estúpida y dándose codazos mutuamente, supo que habían sido ellas. Puso los ojos en blanco y acabó de beberse el zumo apresuradamente antes de levantarse.

-Bien –dijo en voz alta- ¿Alguien me puede ayudar a mover los aparatos del gimnasio antes de irnos? Puedo hacerlo yo, pero… Casi no tengo ganas de hacer un agujero en la pared.

-Yo voy –Alex dejó su plato en el fregadero y se frotó la barriga con gran satisfacción- Dios, hacía años que no desayunaba tan bien. Gracias mamá –le estampó un beso en la mejilla a Orya, que simplemente sonrió y le pegó un manotazo.

-Maldita sea, ahora todos me van a llamar mamá. Daos prisa con el gimnasio, ¿eh?

-Que sí, ma…

-¡Que no me llames mamá!

* * *

-¿Cómo va la cosa con lo tuyo, entonces? –preguntó Alex tras unos segundos de relativa incomodidad. Movió con dificultad un enorme potro de tres metros de altura y Katrina sonrió al ver que la miraba con envidia cuando estampó fácilmente contra la pared el último potro, otro igual de grande. No se había dado cuenta hasta hacía poco, pero su mutación la hacía fuerte. Muy fuerte.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor, supongo. Al menos no vuelo las cosas… Tan frecuentemente como antes.

-¿No? ¿Y qué hacéis Erik y tú ahí abajo? –Alex señaló hacia abajo, hacia el sótano, antes de ponerse repentinamente rojo y alzar las cejas- ¿O es que…?

-¡No! –Katrina le pegó un manotazo antes de dejarse caer sobre la colchoneta, sintiendo agradablemente cómo la espuma se hundía a su alrededor- Me ayuda a entrenar. Y una vez le quemé un poco el pelo.

Se le escapó una risita al acordarse de aquella tarde. Erik había bajado al patio especialmente bravucón, seguramente tras una discusión con Sean, y se había encontrado con que Katrina estaba ese día de un humor de perros. No había dormido en toda la noche a causa de diversas pesadillas y de lo que menos tenía ganas era de escuchar frases resabiadas con un ligero acento alemán (Erik tendía a dejar fluir su acento natural a medida que su cansancio en los entrenamientos aumentaba). Así que en cuanto le tocó mínimamente las narices, Katrina dejó escapar un chorro de fuego que prendió el cabello del mutante. Por suerte, pudo controlar el agua lo suficientemente bien como para apagarlo, pero Erik todavía tenía el cabello chamuscado.

Alex soltó una risita y se dejó caer junto a ella, mirando al techo. Este no era cerrado, sino que estaba formado por una enorme cristalera oculta parcialmente por hiedra. Era hermoso estar allí debajo y ver el sol matutino, sentir el viento fuera y las hojas golpeando el cristal.

-Me gusta estar aquí –comentó. Katrina le miró, interrogante- Cuando has estado bajo techo tanto tiempo como yo, aprendes a echar de menos cosas como estas.

-Oye, si no te importa… ¿Qué te ocurrió para acabar en la cárcel?

-Oh –Alex frunció el ceño- Bueno, supongo que no importará que te lo cuente a ti. Probablemente somos los más parecidos aquí dentro. Pues… Estábamos en el coche mis padres, mi hermano pequeño y yo. Scott, mi hermano, iba haciendo el tonto y molestándome con un estúpido yoyó. Era sólo un crío, apenas tendría siete años, pero a mí me ponía de los nervios. Fue la cosa más estúpida del mundo, pero ese yoyó me cabreó como nunca nada lo había. Sentí un calor aquí dentro, en el pecho, como si el mismísimo Infierno latiese aquí dentro –se golpeó suavemente el pecho a la altura del corazón y Katrina tragó saliva, palpando su piel por encima del corazón y notándola mucho más caliente que en el resto del cuerpo- No pude parar el fuego. El coche chocó contra otro, maté a mi padre y casi mato a mi hermano. Huí después de eso, no podía mirar a mi familia a la cara. Luego, una cosa llegó a la otra, y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me llevaron a la cárcel.

-Pero es fácil escapar de esos sitios –objetó Katrina- Me he fugado de varios reformatorios, no llegué a pasar ni un día en ellos.

-Es fácil salir cuando quieres hacerlo. -Supongo que sí. Se quedaron en un silencio agradable, tirados en la colchoneta. Katrina vio una pequeña hoja marrón en el suelo, a pocos metros de ellos, y provocó una pequeña corriente de aire que la elevó en el aire tal como ella quiso. Alex sonrió.

-Vas mejorando.

-Estoy practicando.

Se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta metálica al abrirse.

-Nos vamos en cinco minutos –Katrina escuchó la voz de Erik, y no parecía muy contento. Se oyó un portazo y el gimnasio volvió a quedar en silencio. La joven se incorporó y vio el ceño fruncido de Alex.

-¿Y a este que le pasa' –preguntó. Katrina se encogió de hombros.

-Quién sabe.

* * *

**Vale, de verdad que lo siento por todo el lío (se me rompió el cargador del portátil, vino una chica francesa de intercambio...) Pero ya estoy de vuelta! El caso es que por unas o por otras, justo acabo de terminar el capítulo y lo he subido ni dos minutos después. Sigo trabajando en el siguiente, espero que para el domingo o así estará.**

**Survivor99, cambio y corto! :)**


	9. Verdades Soñadas Parte I

**Vale, ¿en serio tengo que decir que los X Men no me pertenecen toooodos los capítulos?**

* * *

**Cap. 9. Verdades soñadas, parte I.**

-¡Vamos, daos prisa! –gritó Orya desde la otra habitación. Katrina metió una sudadera a presión en la mochila y salió corriendo por el pasillo, casi atropellando al pobre Sean en el proceso. No podía evitarlo, tenía tantas ganas de salir de allí… Un día entero sin entrenamiento, sin poderes, sólo jóvenes normales saliendo por ahí de excursión, algo que nunca pensó que podría hacer.

-¿Estamos todos? –preguntó Charles justo cuando Katrina entró por la puerta. Se alegró al ver que no era la única que se había puesto el bañador bajo la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones cortos; por aquella zona había muchas charcas y pequeños lagos, y conociendo a Alex y a Sean, era bastante probable que llegasen a casa empapados.

-¡Sí! –Raven dio saltitos de alegría- ¡Vamos, tienen que conocer a Blue Jeans, a Spring Light y a los demás!

-¿Quiénes son esos? –Sean frunció el ceño, pero Charles sonrió.

-Seguidme.

Los sacó de la Mansión y los llevó hacia la parte trasera, a un gran cobertizo con techo enrejado que Katrina había visto alguna vez desde la habitación de Mandy. No supo muy bien de qué se trataba, al menos hasta que aquel olor tan familiar la golpeó como un puñetazo. Abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Esos son…? Se quedó boquiabierta cuando Charles abrió la puerta y cinco hermosos caballos salieron, piafando calmadamente y uno de ellos lamiendo por completo la cara de Raven, que pareció dividirse entre el cariño, la diversión y el asco. Eran tres yeguas y un caballo, con colores entre el castaño claro y el negro completo del caballo que pateó el suelo con los cascos. Charles frunció el ceño.

-Raven, ¿estás segura de sacar a Chupa-Chups?

-¿Pero que nombre es ese para un caballo? –Sean se revolcó por el suelo, muerto de risa.

-¡Pues un muy buen nombre! –protestó Raven- Vamos a ver, no podemos ir con el coche por el camino rural, aparte de que no cabemos todos en un solo. Así que ¡tachán! Vamos a caballo.

-Charles, ¿habéis pensado que aquí casi nadie sabe montar? –intervino Erik calmadamente. Charles sonrió.

-De eso nada, amigo. Somos nueve, hay cuatro caballos y algunos de nosotros sabemos montar.

-Yo, Charles, Sean –señaló Raven- Y Katrina.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? –la joven frunció el ceño y Charles se encogió de hombros. -Lo siento, pero tuve que curiosear un poco en tu mente si quería que fuese una sorpresa. Ahora vamos, todos arriba. Orya, ¿me permites el honor de acompañarte?

Orya se puso como un tomate, pero asintió mientras Charles subía a una yegua castaña. Le extendió la mano y la pobre subió como mejor pudo. Raven agarró a Alex y le hizo gestos bastante elocuentes a Mandy para que montara con Sean y con Hank, y Katrina simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. Se dirigió al único caballo que quedaba libre, el negro, que la miró con unos fieros ojos castaños.

-Cuidado con ese, chicos –advirtió Raven- Tenía una curiosa afición a morder a mis novios.

-Sí –comentó Katrina, viendo la cara de apuro de Charles- Una curiosa afición.

Se agarró a la silla de montar y subió en un solo movimiento, acomodándose sobre el animal. Chupa-Chups piafó y se elevó sobre las dos patas, agresivo, pero Katrina se hizo con las riendas rápidamente.

-Sólo quiere correr –sonrió, palmeándole el cuello- Venga, Lehnsherr, sube de una vez.

-Como me muerda, os juro que… -protestó el alemán.

-Sólo muerde a los novios de Raven –sonrió Alex- No a los de Kat… ¡AH!

Todos rieron al ver a Alex colgando de la yegua con una sola pierna, producto del viento que lo había derribado de la silla. Katrina escuchó el suspiro aburrido de Erik mientras subía detrás de ella y se puso tensa al notar sus manos en la cintura. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Raven soltó un gritito y su yegua salió corriendo por el camino de salida de la Mansión a toda pastilla. Katrina sonrió y espoleó las riendas, haciendo que Chupa-Chups saliera disparado hacia delante y que Erik soltase un gritito sorprendido. En seguida adelantaron a Raven, en gran medida porque Katrina dirigía al caballo por los lugares más recónditos, dando saltos por los aires y haciendo que Erik tuviese que agarrarla más fuerte para no caer del caballo. Por detrás de ellos, Charles gritaba direcciones a voz en grito para que no se perdiesen por el campo. Después de atravesar varios barrizales y arbustos (A Sean lo barrió de la silla una rama excesivamente baja) llegaron a un bonito claro iluminado por el sol, atravesado por un pequeño lago de aguas transparentes.

Desmontaron los caballos y los dejaron atados a un tronco caído, antes de que Alex y Sean extendieran un gran mantel a cuadros sobre el que Raven se apresuró a colocar bocadillos, refrescos y una variedad tal de comida que Katrina no veía desde su infancia. Apenas se hubo quitado la chaqueta y las zapatillas, todos se lanzaron a por ella (era evidente que se habían puesto de acuerdo) y la tiraron al agua entre grandes risotadas. Rompió la superficie del agua con la cabeza y sonrió; a un pensamiento suyo, surgió del suelo una enorme raíz que los lanzó a todos al agua rápidamente. Orya chilló y se agarró a Charles, que se vio bruscamente sumergido. La Polaroid flotaba sobre ellos, sacando constantes fotografías que volaban hasta posarse suavemente sobre el mantel. Katrina apostaba algo a que era la telequinesis de Orya.

-¡Maldita sea, que yo no había hecho nada! –protestó Erik; Katrina sonrió de forma traviesa antes de hacerle una ahogadilla, pero lo siguiente que supo era que ella estaba bajo el agua, forcejeando para volver a salir. Se agarró con brazos y piernas a lo que pudo y consiguió salir a medias del agua.

Escuchó el característico sonido de la Polaroid y Katrina enrojeció bruscamente al ver que eso a lo que se había agarrado era Erik (aunque instintivamente, él también parecía haberla agarrado) y que estaban increíblemente enredados. Había rodeado su cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos, pero Erik también la había agarrado por la cadera. Si Katrina tenía en aquel momento la misma cara que Erik, ambos tenían una gran mirada de desconcierto y las mejillas bastante coloradas, al tiempo que las narices, y por extensión los labios, a menos de diez centímetros de distancia. Se quedaron así unos segundos, Katrina no veía ni oía las risas y cuchicheos de los demás, tan sólo era consciente del extraño azul metálico de los ojos de Erik y de que no había distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, un empujón por parte de Sean rompió bruscamente el momento, haciendo que perdiesen el frágil equilibrio y se separasen de golpe. Todos cambiaron alegremente de tema, saliendo del agua arrastrándose y riendo.

-Bueno, bueno –le susurró Orya- Vais un poco rápido, ¿no?

-¡Vete a la porra y lígate a Charles de una buena vez! –Katrina soltó una carcajada, empujándola a los brazos de Charles (que pareció bastante contento por el hecho)

* * *

**Vale, ayer fui a ver Capitán América Soldado de Invierno. Sólo voy a decir que fue MALDITAMENTE ÉPICO y que voy a tener que reescribir la trama de los FanFics de los Vengadores, porque básicamente la ha tirado por los suelos ¬¬ Pero en fin, mereció la pena. ¡Tenéis que verla!**

**PD; por cierto, seguramente no pueda subir capítulo la siguiente semana :( Me voy a Francia de intercambio y no es cuestión de llevarme el portátil debajo del brazo, así que lo siento! De todas formas, esto acabará en torno al capítulo 15 más o menos (Y yo que pensaba que sólo me iban a salir 10 o asó...) Y hay Epílogo, así que atentos! Es tal vez un poquillo demasiado dramático y dulzón para mi gusto, pero es el final perfecto.**

**Survivor99, cambio y corto!**


End file.
